


The fastest way to lose your friends

by Ace_Aquarius



Series: Klance College AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Date, First Kiss (maybe), Fluff, Lactose Intolerant Keith, M/M, Spying on friends, broganes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_Aquarius/pseuds/Ace_Aquarius
Summary: Keith and Lance are finally going on their first date with each other. To make sure no one gets killed, Shiro, Hunk, and Pidge spy on the two and cause unwanted chaos.This can be read by itself or in continuation from my previous story “Hiking, more like confess your feelings lol”





	The fastest way to lose your friends

“Which way did they go?” Hunk asked.

 

“Well, based on the direction of the wind, the broken sticks in the corner, and the slight disturbance in the dirt, I’d guess they went left” Pidge said in a monotonous voice.

 

“You could really figure it out from all of that?” Shiro said, amazed at Pidge’s pure talent.

 

“No, you idiot. They _told_ us where they were going and it’s right there. Look, you can even see them through the window.” Pidge rolled her eyes at her friends crowding around her. Shiro had come up with the brilliant plan of making sure Lance and Keith didn’t kill each other on their first date so the three of them had been stalking the couple since the date started.

 

“I’m really surprised that it was _Keith_ who asked Lance out first,” Hunk commented.

 

“And they went to get milkshakes together. Why does Keith do this to himself?” mumbled Shiro.

 

“I overheard their conversation before they left when I was crawling through the vents. It’s Lance’s favorite milkshake place, and Keith literally doesn’t care that he’s lactose intolerant. I’ve seen him eat entire gallons of ice cream without any regrets.” Pidge pushed her glasses up her nose.

 

Shiro looked over at them, “Well, he does say ‘I sure hope this kills me’ when eating any sort of dairy product”

 

The three of them shook their heads as they watched Keith and Lance order their milkshakes. They moved locations to the nearby cafe and got out various items, books, laptops, notebooks, to make it seem like they definitely weren’t spying on their friends.

 

Meanwhile, Keith and Lance had ordered their milkshakes and had sat down in a booth.

 

“Guys, they chose a seat in which we can’t see them. Do you think they know we followed them?” asked Hunk.

 

“Considering they didn’t realize that they had been pining over each other for years now, I would guess that they don’t even know that there are people in the cafe with them,” Pidge said.

 

“Did they say they were going anywhere after the milkshakes?” Shiro asked, while craning his neck to see if he could spot Keith and Lance.

 

“I think they were planning on a romantic walk on the beach. How cliche,” muttered Pidge.

 

“Guys, if they are going to the beach then they will probably go to those big rocks to watch the waves crashing. We could hypothetically go and hide there once they start towards the beach. I know a shortcut,” Shiro said with more excitement than needed for this occasion. He may have been overjoyed that Keith was finally doing something about his pining for Lance.

 

Keith and Lance exited the cafe, talking to each other.

 

“CODE RED CODE RED THEY ARE HOLDING HANDS I REPEAT THEY ARE HOLDING HANDS” Pidge whisper-yelled. For some reason, Pidge drastically shifted from being indifferent towards the date to full on fangirl mode.

 

The three friends quickly packed up their things to try and beat the couple to the beach.

 

“We need to find a good spot to hide and spy on them before they get there,” Pidge said.

 

“Knowing Lance and his love of stopping and looking at the ocean, it will take them a good fifteen minutes to get there, while it will take us a good five minutes” Hunk said, quickly doing mental math.

 

As the couple slowly made their way to the rocks, Shiro sprinted while giving Pidge a ride on his back with Hunk following closely behind.

 

The three spying friends made it to the rocks and found a perfect place to hide and eavesdrop on their friends.

 

“Keith, mint is the only toothpaste I use! It makes your mouth feel so clean! Who wouldn’t want minty fresh breath?” Lance exclaimed.

 

“I wouldn’t want that! I hate mint. I would much rather use my Coca Cola flavored toothpaste” Keith argued, but with the hints of a smile on his face.

 

“Where on earth do you even get Coca Cola flavored toothpaste? Why on earth would you want that? Coca Cola rots your teeth why would you clean your teeth with something based off of the drink?” asked a horrified Lance.

 

“You can find anything on Amazon if you look hard enough” retorted Keith.

 

Hunk gave his friends a worried glance.

 

“Should we interfere? This argument is getting pretty heated,” Hunk whispered.

 

Keith and Lance made eye content and suddenly burst out laughing.

 

“Out of all of our arguments, this may be the stupidest of them all. I can’t believe that’s how we decided to spend our time together on this date,” Keith said with tears running down his face.

 

Lance was laughing too hard to respond, and collapsed onto a rock, pulling Keith down with him.

 

Their laughter died out as their stared at the ocean.

 

“Thank you for going on a date with me,” said Lance.

 

Keith blushed. “Uh… no problem… anytime,” he stammered while thinking _anytime? What am I thinking! I’m not good with words. Aaaaaaa._

 

Silence fell.

 

Pidge, getting suspicious of the silence peeked over the rock they were hiding behind. What she saw was the two boys looking at each other, getting closer to each other with every passing second. She hurriedly tapped Shiro and Hunk’s shoulders to get their attention.

 

“Guys I think they are going to kiss!!!” she said excitedly.

 

“What?!” Shiro said while trying to jump up from behind the rock. “I haven’t given Keith ‘The Talk’ yet! He’s too young and innocent!”

 

Pidge and hunk quickly pulled him down and tried to quiet him.

 

“Shiro, he’s in college. You think he doesn’t know about that?” Hunk said surprising Shiro and Pidge, “He’s friends with Pidge so of course he knows.”

 

“That may be true but please for the love of all of the stars and planets and my robot Rover would you please shut up!” Pidge whispered.

 

By the time she popped her head back up, Lance and Keith were in the middle of a passionate kiss. Pidge, completely surprised, didn’t make a sound and Hunk decided to stick his head up to see what was happening.

 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,” was the only sound heard in that moment.

 

Lance and Keith jumped apart quickly and looked around to find the source of their interruption.

 

“What the heck, Hunk! Hurry and get back down!” Pidge urged him to crouch down and hide. But it was too late.

 

As Shiro and Pidge tried to yank Hunk down, they saw Lance and Keith staring at them. They quickly gave each other a look and with that they sprang up and sprinted away, hand in hand.

 

“They are going to kill us,” Shiro said, looking remorseful.

 

“HUNK! WHAT WAS THAT!” Pidge yelled.

 

“I wasn’t expecting them to be making out!” Hunk said in a panic, “It's not everyday you see your best friend making out with the boy he’s been pining over for years!”

 

Pidge huffed and turned to walk back to the shared apartment.

 

Shiro and Hunk followed behind her, thinking of ways to plead for forgiveness and erase their mistakes.

 

(“Maybe we can blame it all on Pidge, she _was_ the one who knew where they were going”

“But we still interrupted their date!”

“I need to give Keith the talk”

“Please don’t do that you’ll embarrass yourself”)

 

Keith and Lance walked through the front door of the apartment gasping for breath mixed with bursts of panicked laughter.

 

“How was the date?” Allura questioned, looking suspiciously at the two. She knew that they had eavesdroppers listening in on their date but didn’t want to reveal it.

 

“It doesn’t matter, don’t tell anyone that we are going to hide up in my room” Lance yelled, dragging Keith up the stairs.

 

Allura rolled her eyes, knowing instantly that her friends had been spotted in their lousy attempts at spying.

 

When the three had finally made their way back to the apartment, Hunk sat down on the couch looking stunned, Shiro took off saying that he was looking for Keith and needed to talk to him about the birds and bees (did Shiro even know his brother? One of the least innocent people Aullura knew) while Pidge plopped herself down at the table by Allura.

 

“What happened,” Allura said, leaning forward.

 

“Well… Keith and Lance were having their first make out session when SOMEONE decided to scream in horror and startle them,” Pidge said pointedly.

 

From upstairs in Lance’s room, the two could hear Alluras loud laughter and Hunk’s protests. When they heard a knock on the door and Shiro asking if he could come in, they climbed up on the roof to continue their make out session while stargazing.

 

The chaos continued in the house until everyone ended up just going to bed while Keith and Lance stayed on the roof together.

 

(Don’t worry they didn’t fall off during the night. They ended up in Lance’s bed cuddling)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! It means a lot to me. I hope this gave you some needed fluff before season 7 destroys our lives. 
> 
> Also thanks to my amazing beta reader saffroncassis


End file.
